It's A Secret
by swimmergirlshalom
Summary: Sam Winchester is sick with the flu and Dean takes care of him, but Dean is secretly even more sick. My second sick!fic
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another sick!fic! If you like doctor who you can check out my other. So, this fanfiction is a random idea I had the other day! I'm sorry if it's bad...I'm really focusing on What's up doc! This will only be 2-4 chapters, pretty short and the chapters will only be 4-5 pages other than my usual 6-7 per chapter but, here it is!

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own any of Supernatural or Bon Jovi's Livin On A Prayer.

Set near the beginning of season 4...

"We've gotta hold on to what we've got! It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We've got each other and that's a lot! For love... we'll give it a shot!" Dean sings along to the radio in his 1967 Chevy Impala.

They're on the road (again), coming from their 5th motel this week, with Sam asleep in the passenger seat. Sam hasn't been feeling great for a day or so, not that Dean knows that or that Sam plans on telling him.

"Whoa, we're half way there! Whoa! livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear! Whoa! livin' on a prayer!" The chorus finally woke Sam up.

" Dude, can you turn that down? I'm trying to sleep!" Sam asked, still half asleep.

" Sure thing Sammy."

Dean reached for the knob, but turned it up higher instead. Sam, too tired to argue, just laid his head on the door, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep again.

"Really Sammy? No, really Dean, or You suck? Are you feeling okay?"

Sam didn't answer but by the deep cough that exits his mouth, Dean knows the answer is no. They're supposed to be heading to Bobby's place to recooperate but Dean is 99.9% sure they won't make it there without having to rest. Sam is shivering, and pale, pointing towards a fever, which means he needs some real rest. Dean decides to pull over after pondering for a moment on what Bobby will say. He found a motel a half a mile away.

" Sammy!" He whispered, shaking his shoulder when they arrived.

" What? Are we at Bobby's?" Sam asked Dean, his voice dry and raspy.

" No, not yet. You're running a fever. I got us a room, we can stay here until you're feeling better."

"I feel fine Dean." Much to Sam's dismay, his cough is giving it away. He feels horrible. He cant stop coughing, no matter how hard he tries, his head is pounding, and his throat feels like razor blades are cutting into it. Not to mention, he is freezing cold and it's July.

" Yes, you're fine." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

They walked up to room 666 (oh the irony), and found its pretty nice inside. Well, for a motel. They have no clue how the numbering works because, there's only 2 stories.

"Really Dean?"

"What?"

" Why room 666?"

"Lowest room they had left. This is a busy motel."

Sam didn't respond, he just walked over to a bed and plopped down on his back.

"Nope! Shower."

"Dean..."

"No arguing."

"Fine."

"Actually, let me take your temperature first."

The Winchester boys always keep a thermometer in the car. Not anything else for fevers. Just a thermometer. Dean had brought it in too. He pulled out the thermometer and gave it to Sam.

"101.6."

"Oh Sammy... Do you... need help... in the shower?"

"I can do it myself." Dean looked relieved to hear that.

" Good! That would have been awkward!"

While Sam is in the shower, Dean decided to lie down for a minute. Truth is, Dean isn't feeling great either. In fact, by the way he's feeling, his fever is most likely worse than Sam's. Dean slowly sat up and decided to take his temperature.

103.9. Shit. This is really bad. Dean doesn't get sick, and when he does, it goes downhill fast. His voice is probably raspy and he probably looks 3 shades paler. Even sick, Sam will notice.

" Sam! I'm going to the store!"

Wow. His voice is bad. He's lucky Sam didn't notice.

"Okay!"

Outside Dean ran into Castiel.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"God told me to keep an eye on you. "

"Well I'm just going to the store."

"Why?"

"Do you *cough* need to know w-" Dean suddenly starts coughing.

"Are you sick?"

"What was your first clue?"

"You-"

"That was a rhetorical question."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at dean.

" A question that doesn't need to be answered."

" But why would someone ask a question that doesn't need to be answered?"

Done with the conversation, Dean replied, " I'm going to the store."

"I'm coming."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Fine. Just don't draw attention to yourself."

"Okay."

Dean let Castiel into the passenger seat. The ride there was totally silent. Neither one of them talked the whole time. That's weird for Dean. Him and Sam always talk in the car.

"We're here. " Castiel observed.

" I know that!" Dean snapped back.

" I saved you from hell. The least you can do is be nice to me."

"Sorry. I get cranky when I'm sick."

" Its okay. What are we buying."

" We? Are you gonna help pay?"

"Sure."

Surprised, Dean asked, "Castiel, do you have any money?"

He pulled out a 100 dollar bill.

"Why do you have that?"

" God gives us money to use on earth."

"Lucky."

Dean handed Castiel a list they keep in the trunk in case someone gets sick.

"Get double of everything." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Sam's sick too. Not as bad but still sick."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"Get stuff that's not on the list like soup and magazines. And makeup."

"Why makeup?"

"I don't want Sam to know I'm sick and I'm like 3 shades paler."

Castiel can tell Dean isn't feeling well enough to talk right now so he'll ask in the car, when they're sitting.

"Okay."

They split and the went to get the stuff. Then they met out front.

In the car Castiel was the first to start a conversation.

"Why don't you want Sam to know you're ill?"

Dean sighed.

"He'll make me lay down and rest too and I have to take care of him!" Dean grimaced as he yelled. It hurt his throat hurts so badly he couldn't even put it into words.

Castiel pulled a throat drop out of the bag and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"I can drive for you."

"You don't know how."

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean pulled over and they switched places.

"Please sleep. You look like crap."

"Wow thanks." He whispered sarcastically, loosing his voice.

He closed his eyes and fell into a fairly deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Thank everyone so much for all the views, follows, and faves! This story is doing way better than I thought it would! I'm so grateful for that! Now, the story!

"Sammy! I'm back!" Dean yelled as he walked through the door. The throat drops made his voice almost normal again and he's grateful for that. Sam walked over to where Dean and Castiel are standing.

"Hey Dean." Sam replied tiredly, most likely just woken up from a deep sleep.

"What's Cas doing here?" He continued.

" He helped me shop." Dean would never admit this to anyone but he was glad Castiel was helping him shop and drive. He really needed the extra hand shopping and the sleep in the car.

"Did you thank him?"

"Really Sam? I'm not a frickin' 3 year old! Of course I said thanks!"

Sam chuckled at that. Leave it to Dean Winchester to say something offensive and then end with something soft.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep. " Sam decided.

" Alright. Just let me give you some medicine first. Maybe then you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Okay, dad." They both laughed even though sadly, and they both know it, Dean is the dad they "never" had.

Dean took out a bottle of medicine, (Castiel had managed to grab something neither of them had ever heard of.) and handed a dose to Sam. Sam took it hesitantly.

After taking it he asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know. Ask Castiel."

"Castiel, what is this?"

Confused by the question, Cas answered, "Medicine."

"I know tha- Never mind."

"Night Sammy."

"Goodnight Dean."

As Sam walked to his room he added, "You get some sleep too. We don't need two sick Winchesters."

"Got it Sammy."

When Sam was out of earshot, Castiel said, "Really. Rest. I think your fever's gone up."

"It probably has. I'm so dizzy, I can't even see clearly."

Castiel takes the lid off the medicine bottle and hands a dose to Dean.

"You need this."

Dean took it generously.

"Thanks Cas. I think I'll head to bed now."

"Good."

In Dean's room, the clock beside him said 10:33pm. He lied down and instantly fell into a very light sleep. Really. The slightest noise could wake him up. At 1:30am the front door opening was what woke him up and because of his fever he couldn't even stand up to see who it is. The medicine wasn't working well. He still felt awful. Then he remembered. Ruby. He sat up slowly, still extremely dizzy. As he stood up, a hand pushed him back down.

"You can sleep. I will check out what is going on outside."

After thinking about it for a moment, Dean finally replied,

"Alright."

Castiel knows Dean really must not be feeling well if he gave in that quickly. A little worried, he left the room.

-MEANWHILE-

Ruby walked into Sam's room, trying not to wake Dean, but expecting Sam to be awake like usual. When she found him asleep, she knew something was up. She slightly shook his shoulder, then when no response was given , she turned him over. Immedietly, by his hot skin, hair pressed to his face, paleness (IDK if that's a word), and shivering, she knew he was sick. Then Cas entered the room and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You first. And talk quietly. Sam and Dean are sick."

"Dean's sick too? Never thought I'd see the day where the mighty Dean Winchester wasn't feeling good."

"Stop avoiding my question."

"You know what I'm doing here, and before you say anything, just remember, Its Sam's choise to do this."

"I know." Castiel didn't want to accept this answer, but eventually decided to drop the subject.

"Now you."

"Helping Dean take care of Sam and himself. He does not want Sam to know he is sick and I respect that. I have orders to do what Dean says."

Dean then stumbles out of the room.

"You told her?" He had no energy at all in his voice.

"I had to ."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Wow. You look worse than I thought." She paused and then continued. "I know you think of me as some demon that never does anything to help but I can. You should take your temperature."

Neither trusted Ruby very much, but this time she was right. Ruby spotted the thermometer on the kitchen counter and handed it to Dean.

"104.1" He replied when it beeped.

"That's high! Dean you have to tell Sam this. You're so, incredibly, sick!"

"I'm not going to."

"Your choice. Castiel, take care of Dean."

"I will."

" Also please tell me when Sam is feeling better. And don't lie. If I had a say, I would stop training, but Sam won't stop."

"I promise I won't lie." Dean agreed. Sam's powers have been helpful so far...

"Thank you."

And with that Ruby left the motel room.

"You know Dean, she is nice and helpful sometimes."

"Says the angel in an ongoing fight with that demon. I mean, you sound like a married couple bickering sometimes!"

"Dean, we are not married."

"Its an expression"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it when I'm not running a 104 degree fever."

"Good plan. You should get some rest."

"No. I have to be ready for when Sammy wakes up."

"But you don't know when he's gonna wake up."

"So?"

"You could be awake for hours and we don't even know what you have."

"Couldn't you work some angel magic and see what is wrong with me?"

"I guess so."

Castiel licked his finger and placed it on Deans forehead. Dean pulled away.

"Dude! That's disgusting!"

"Do you want to know what is wrong or not?"

"Fine Cas!"

He did it again and this time Dean stayed still.

"Pneumonia."

"What?"

"You have pneumonia."

"Do you mean walking pneumonia?"

"No..."

"Then how am I walking?"

"Your immune system is strong."

"Its not that strong. What did you do?"

"I gave you extra strength."

"Cas!"

"You need it. I am not saying I approve of this, but don't you want to help Sam?"

"Ugh. Yeah."

"You also need sleep. It drains my energy when your energy is low and I'm giving you strength."

"Which is why you keep pushing me to sleep."

"Exactly."

" One more question. Can angels get sick? I mean, you can't catch pneumonia anyways, but can you catch the flu from Sam?"

"Angels can get ill, but not with human viruses."

"Good. I don't want to put you in danger."

"You are not putting me in any danger. Now go rest. I'll wake you if Sam wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 3! If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm adding one character a chapter. 1 was Cas, 2 was Ruby, 3 read to find out, and 4 is actually introduced at the end of this chapter. I might have a chapter 5, but I don't know yet. Whatever. Here's the story!

Its 9 in the morning, and Castiel is standing in the middle of the room, staring off into space, waiting for Dean to wake up. Truth is, with Dean sick and asleep, he's bored. Sure angels don't really get bored, but Sam and Dean shouldn't really fight Lilith right now, and as nice as it is to have a break, Cas kind of enjoys the action of fighting evil. The rustling coming from Sam's room, brought Cas out from his daze. He immedietly went to Dean's room and like he promised, woke him up when Sam woke up.

"What Cas?" He said sleepily.

"Sam is awake."

"Oh. Thanks."

Dean slowly stood up and grabbed a throat drop. Then he walked over to the bathroom mirror and proceeded to put on makeup, while Cas just followed him. Finally, he entered Sam's room, while waving to Cas to wait outside.

"Morning Sam!" Dean said, as cheerfully as possible.

"Why are you so happy?" Maybe too fake cheery.

"I don't know..."

"Oh. You did sleep last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"You just looked exhausted last night, so I was making sure you got some rest. And sometimes you get more energy when-"

"I did."

"Good. One more thing. Are you wearing makeup?"

"Oh that... Long story..."

Sam could tell Dean didn't want to talk about it right then, so he left it at an "Okay." and moved on with life.

"Sammy, are you hungry?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"You're not gonna force me to eat?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I don't know. That's what you usually do."

"Well-"

Dean was cut off by Cas coming in.

"Bobby is calling."

Dean motioned for Cas to hand him the phone. Not even bothering to step out of the room, Dean answered.

 _"Where the hell are you?"_

"We stopped."

 _" Why?"_

"Sam isn't feeling good."

 _"Is it a supernatural virus?"_

"No. Probably just the flu."

 _"That's good. I guess. How are you feeling? You don't sound good."_

"I'm fine. Just stressed about the breaking of the seals." Dean's getting better at lying, although that statement was half true. Whatever Dean has is making it harder and harder for him to think, so a complete lie is almost impossible.

 _" Don't worry about it kiddo. By the way, I have a lead on Lilith. When do you think you can get here?"_

" Well, Cas is here, so he can stay with Sam. Your house is only 3 hours away, so I can get there pretty soon."

 _"Okay."_

Bobby hung up.

"Dean, I am not your personal babysitter."

"Just do this for me. Take care of Sammy."

"Alright." Castiel glanced over at Sam, who is now asleep. "And tell Bobby you need some sleep when you get there. You being tired is draining me down too."

"Got it."

Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and a coat (even though its 84 degrees outside) and walked out without saying anything else. During the ride there, Dean kept spacing out and almost got into a car accident. Twice. He really hates being sick, not that anyone likes it. 2 hours into the drive, he wondered why he didn't just have Cas teleport him to Bobby's house. When he got there, Bobby was focusing on a few papers, while sitting on the couch.

"You could have knocked." Bobby stated, not looking up from the papers.

"Oh... I just-"

"Never mind. Sit."

"Alright..." Dean sat down on the red couch next to Bobby.

"Signs of demon gatherings have been reported by other hunters in the Raleigh, North Carolina area. There, the missing person report list has gone up by..." Dean had spaced out and heard nothing after by.

"Dean!" Bobby snapped his fingers in Dean's face, trying to get his attention.

"Dean!" Dean popped out of his daze.

" What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Something about missing people in Raleigh."

"So you heard the first 2 sentences I said."

"I guess."

Without warning, Bobby reached out and placed his hand on Dean's forehead.

"Bobby!" He yelled as he pulled away.

"How long have you had that fever?"

" Fever? What fever?"

"Don't play games with me boy! I know that you know your sick. What's your temperature."

Dean sighed.

" It was 104.1 last night."

" How are you walking? A temp that high should knock you straight on your ass!"

" Cas is giving me extra energy."

" He shouldn't be doing that. He's gonna drain his own energy doing that. Can I take your temperature now?"

"Sure."

Bobby took a thermometer out of a cabinet and handed it to Dean.

"105.7"

"That's not good. Listen up kiddo. If it hits 106, you're going to the hospital no matter what Castiel is doing. In fact, he's the only reason I'm not taking you to the hospital now. You gotta take care of yourself, meaning I'm guessing Sam doesn't know."

"Yeah..." Dean said sheepishly.

"I'm not gonna make you fight Lilith like this."

"I can!"

Bobby thought about it for a minute.

"Okay... Sleep while I pinpoint the exact location where she is. A spare room is 2nd door on the left."

"I don't need to sleep."

Castiel popped out of nowhere.

"Yes you do."

"Damn it Cas! How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough to know your fever has gone up again, and that you are planning on fighting Lilith with a 105.7 degree temperature."

Done with this conversation, Dean said, "Go back with Sammy!"

Castiel poofed away, hopefully to the motel where Sam was staying.

Dean walked into the spare bedroom, which had red and black checkered wallpaper. A yellow bed with a wood headboard, was in the center of the room, and the only other thing there was a wooden dresser. The second Dean's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

For what seems like 2 seconds to Dean, which was actually 2 hours, he stayed in a peacefull sleep. Then Bobby woke him up. Bobby is still hesitant about this whole plan. When Dean stands up, he looks like he's gonna pass out, so what's gonna happen when he tries to fight one of the most powerful demons ever? The only reason he's letting Dean do this, is because Castiel has Dean's back.

"Come on kiddo." Bobby says as he helps Dean stand up. "You don't have to do this if you're not feeling up for it, Dean."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm taking your word for it. Just tell me if you need a break while fighting. There's no shame in asking to sit out for a minute, especially when you're running a 105 degree fever, alright?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to take the impala?"

"Yeah. You can drive though. I need to sleep. We have like a 4 hour car don't want me driving for that long like this."

"Agreed."

They settled into the impala, and Bobby had grabbed a pillow and blanket for Dean before they got in the car. He handed them to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"No problem."

The car ride was silent, mostly because Dean was asleep. Even though Bobby knows its not a supernatural virus, he still feels bad for Dean. He figured out it was pneumonia right when he took Dean's temperature, and guessing by the fact Sam doesn't know, it means Dean has been trying to hide pneumonia from his very own brother! While Dean had been asleep earlier, Bobby figured out Lilith was at 13579 SaltView Road.

"Dean! We're here!" Bobby said to Dean while shaking his shoulder.

Dean opened his eyes and slowly got out of the car.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I mean, are you still up for fight Lilith right now?"

"Yeah. Let's just go."

Bobby had decided they needed to confront Lilith, not sneak up, as that's the only way to get passed all the demons. Shivering, Dean rang the doorbell.

"Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer. What a surprise." Lilith said sarcastically as she opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of it's a secret! I really hope you guys like the ending! The story!

"Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer. What a surprise." Lilith said sarcastically as she opened the door.

"How did you know we were coming?" Dean demanded weakly.

"Easily. I set out all the clues, knowing you guys would investigate. The three- Wait! Where is the tall one? Is he hiding? Did you really think I would fall for that trick?"

"Sam's not hiding."Stated Dean.

"Then where is he?"

"You don't ne-" Dean started coughing harshly while Bobby helped keep him upright. He's shivering really badly now, even with his coat on and his face is completely drained of color except for the red flush on his cheeks. His fever is definitely past 106 but now is not a good time to bring him to the hospital. 30 seconds later he still hasn't stopped coughing and really looks awful. Bobby guessed Castiel's tired, so he isn't helping Dean, meaning Dean needs rest so Cas can continue to help him.

"Hello? Lilith here. What's going on?"

"None of your business."Bobby hissed.

When Dean finally stopped coughing, Bobby whispered the question "Do you need to go lie down?" in his ear and Dean nodded.

He then stumbled back to the impala, laid his head down on the pillow, curled up in the blanket, and fell asleep.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Again, none of your business!"

Angry, Lilith threw a punch at bobby, who then dodged It and kicked her in the stomach. Unfortunately for him, she pulled his leg back which made him fall to the ground and she had him in a headlock, his breathing cut off. Suddenly Castiel appeared and ripped Lilith off.

"Stop!" Cas yelled. Everyone froze in their place. They know when Castiel yells, its not good.

"Where is Dean?" he asked Bobby.

Bobby pointed to the impala.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?"

"That's not my job! Plus you said you had his back, so I thought he had enough energy!"

"Again! I'm standing right here! What the hell is going on?" Lilith interrupted the argument.

"You really don't know?" Bobby asked.

"I really don't!"

"The boy is sick!"

"No he isn't."

" Yes he is! Dean has pneumonia! And I'm guessing Sam has the flu based on Deans descriptions. You really didn't figure that out? Why do you think he had to lay down in the middle of a fight?"

"Oh. I guess I haven't been human in a while. The question is, why'd you bring him?" Bobby was annoyed and worried by then so, he stopped the argument.

"We'll finish this later. Me and Castiel have to bring Dean to the hospital."

"Why would you tell me that?" Beep beep! Beep beep! Lilith's phone started to ring.

"What? *pause* Where? *pause* Alright." She hung up the phone. "Its your lucky day! I've got somewhere else to be. Have fun at the hospital."

She walked back inside and closed the door while Bobby and Castiel went back to the impala.

"I'm taking Dean to the hospital, you go back to Sam."

"Shouldn't I just teleport Dean to the hospital?"

"No. Its only 5 minutes away and it would be a little suspicious if you just appear."

Without response, he poofed away to the motel where Sam's staying. When he got in the car he noticed Dean was having trouble breathing. Great. Maybe he should have had Cas bring him.

"Hang on Dean. We're getting you help." Bobby whispered to him, as calmly as he could, worried for his health.

-MEANWHILE-

Sam had just woken up to find Castiel standing over him.

"Dude! Personal space!"

"Sorry." Cas moved back.

"Where did you go a few minutes ago?"

Castiel had hoped that Sam had been asleep then. He wasn't prepared for this!

"Oh... Dean and Bobby went to fight Lilith and I... sensed... they needed help."

"Did they finish the fight?"

"Yes."

"Then where are they now?"

Stupid follow-up questions!

"Oh... How are you feeling?"

"Cas! Stop changing the subject! Where are Bobby and Dean?"

"Hospital."

"What? Why? Did someone get hurt?"

"No."

"Then why are they at the hospital?"

When Castiel opened his mouth to speak, Sam said, " And Cas. Don't lie. I know when you're lying."

Cas raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Okay. Most of the time." Sam added.

Castiel stared at him.

"Some of the time! Now, answer my question!"

Cas was nervous on how Sam would react to this information.

"Dean... He has... Pneumonia... And his temperature got over 106 degrees..."

"You're lying... right?"

"Do I look like the lying type?"

Sam considered this for a moment.

"Cas! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"You never asked."

"I never asked?! I'm sick! I can't think straight!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? Me calm down? My brother is in the hospital! How do I calm down?!"

"Sam..."

"Don't Sam me! Take me to Dean!"

"Alright. Grab my hand."

"I'm not holding your hand!"

"Just trust me!"

Sam sighed of annoyance and grabbed Castiel's hand. Cas just stood there.

"Cas! Go!" Sam yelled getting annoyed.

"I can't."

"Why? You've been poofing back and forth all day!"

"Well... Its complicated."

"Tell me!"

"Okay... The teletransportation method could make you feel worse."

Sam sighed.

"How much worse?"

"About how Dean is."

"Then we're going to a hospital. Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Dean would kill me!"

"But Dean's in the hospital."

"Then he will kill me when he's not sick!"

"Fine! We can drive. How far is it?"

"Three and a half hours."

"Then we better get going! Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I shouldn't drive like this."

"Good point."

Then something occurred to Sam.

"Wait. Doesn't Dean have the impala?"

Cas just snapped his fingers and a car appeared.

"Not in the motel!"

-MEANWHILE-

"Go! Go!" One of the paramedics yelled as they placed Dean on a stretcher. He was now unconscious, which is a really bad sign, considering his health.

Then Bobby remembered something. After going to hell, his blood is off. If they take a blood test, things would be really bad. And, Castiel's hand print is still on Dean's shoulder if they try to put him in hospital shrubs. Well. This could get interesting. He knows he has to do something, so he steps outside the large, brick building, and feeling a little stupid, says aloud, "Cas! If you can hear me, we have a problem."

Immedietly, as if Castiel knew Bobby was going to say that, he called Bobby.

 _"What is it Bobby?"_

"Dean's blood is different and he has a giant handprint on his shoulder!"

 _"My hands arn't that big!_ _Anyhow,_ _I'm on my_ wa _y. I'll be there in about 3 hours."_

"3 hours? Cas?" But he had already hung up. Bobby rolled his eyes. Knowing he had to do something, he went inside to the nurse about to put Dean in hospital shrubs, and asked,

"Can I do it? I'm like his father."

Hesitantly, she said "Sure." and moved out of the room. One problem down, one more to go.

On his way out a nurse stopped him.

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yes?"

"We're doing vitals in 20 minutes, then an hour and a half later, we're doing blood work. Your welcome to stay with Dean. The cafeteria is 4th door on the left. Or third. Doesn't matter."

"Thanks." Bobby murmured while wondering why such an urgent patient was having vitals and blood work so late, but eventually he let it go. Bobby stepped out of the building again to call Castiel. He decided to reach him by phone this time.

 _"Hello Bobby."_

"Cas, you've got an hour fifty minutes until blood work is done so hurry up!"

 _"I'm 2 hours away and driving as fast as possible."_

 _"_ You can drive?"

 _"Yes! Why is this such a surprise to everyone?"_

Then Cas hung up.

"He needs to learn phone etiquette." Bobby whispered to himself.

-Some time later-

Its now 10 minutes until blood work and Cas and Sam are no where to be seen. Bobby is starting to worry, and standing next to Dean, who's still unconscious, isn't helping.

A dark skinned nurse in a blue uniform walked up to Bobby.

" We're doing blood work early."

That's what Bobby was afraid of, but he stepped out of the room, knowing there's nothing he can do about it.

-10 minutes later-

Castiel and Sam are finally here, but too late.

"Did we miss anything?" Cas asked.

"You missed the blood testing."

Then Cas poofed away and came back with a vial.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Swapped Dean's blood, with other pneumonia affected blood."

"Do I even want to know where you got that?"

"Probably not."

Dean was kept as a patient for 2 weeks, his fever coming in and out, and after 14 days, Dean came home only with a small cold. Hunters had been visiting him every day, some he didn't even know. He felt loved. After 2 more days, Sam and Dean were back to their normal lives.

AN- How was this? Did you guys like the story? I know I had fun writing it! If you can, please comment on how you think the story was, and tips for my next one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
